Sacrifice
by Jersey07
Summary: Jason réfléchit aux événements qui l'ont conduit à Atlantis, à ce qu'il doit faire pour sauver la ville du Minotaure. Pre-slash #Jagoras. Episode related 1x1.


**Fandom**: Atlantis BBC

**Pairing**: Python (Pythagore / Jason) autrement appelé #Jagoras.

**Genre**: Drama, Romance, Preslash, Episode related (1x1).

**Résumé**: Jason prend le temps de réfléchir sur les évènements des dernières heures et le funeste futur qui s'étend à ses pieds.

*.*.*.*.*

Jason était assis à la table de la cuisine, incapable de dire depuis quand il fixait cette pierre noire. Son monde avait été chamboulé et ses certitudes balayées depuis qu'il était arrivé à Atlantis. Lui qui n'était qu'à la recherche de son père s'était retrouvé embarqué dans l'aventure de sa vie. Cette cité qui ne devait même pas exister était pourtant belle et bien réelle. L'air qu'il respirait était le même que celui de son monde, les gens qu'il côtoyait désormais étaient faits de chair et de sang, comme ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Pourtant, Atlantis avait été perdue des siècles plus tôt, engloutie dans les profondeurs de l'océan… Jason avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Comment empêcher ce monde de sombrer dans la tyrannie de son roi, qui envoyait des innocents à la mort? Comment empêcher les catastrophes que l'oracle avait prédits? Et surtout: comment sauver son ami Pythagore d'une mort certaine face au minotaure? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pourtant le temps pressait. L'aube allait bientôt se lever, sonnant la fin du sursis de Pythagore.

Non seulement le jeune homme était promis à un grand avenir en tant que mathématicien, même s'il était loin de s'en douter à l'heure actuelle. Mais quelque chose d'autre poussait Jason à vouloir le sauver de son funeste sort. Le sens du sacrifice? De l'amitié? De la justice? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait de forts sentiments envers son nouvel ami. Pythagore était un vrai génie qui s'ignorait encore. Pourtant ses théories allaient changer le monde. Mais Jason avait remarqué autre chose chez le jeune homme, qui ressemblait bien à de l'attirance. Ses cheveux blond vénitien, ses yeux clairs comme du cristal, son sourire chaleureux et sa voix réveillaient en Jason d'étranges sensations. Jamais il n'avait connu ça auparavant. Même la façon dont Pythagore parlait des triangles, avec tant de passion, le rendait complètement dingue.

Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les règles à cette époque. Il n'avait jamais été très attentif en cours d'histoire. Mais il savait bien que l'amour entre deux hommes n'était pas bien considéré. Les choses n'avaient pas changé depuis 2.000 ans. Il élaborait des théories, mais il ne savait même pas ce que Pythagore ressentait ni s'il était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. Jason pensait seulement que son ami devait être terrifié. Il l'observa un instant, allongé sur sa paillasse en train de grappiller les quelques minutes de repos qu'il lui restait avant l'aube. Il semblait si frêle, si craintif. Probablement faisait-il un cauchemar à propos de ce qui allait lui arriver. Jason n'osait même pas imaginer. Comme son ami l'avait dit "La Cité choisit 7 tributs qui sont sacrifiés pour que 20.000 citoyens puissent vivre. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant". On se serait crut dans "Hunger Games", sauf que cette fois-ci, le Minotaure sortirait vainqueur.

Jason soupira lourdement avant de contempler l'ombre de la pierre noire sur la table. Le soleil dardait ses rayons dans le ciel rougeoyant, prémisse des funestes activités des prochaines heures. Il jeta un dernier regard à Pythagore tandis que la cité s'éveillait doucement. La mort inévitable de son ami, la souffrance de ces innocents… il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire et ce n'était malheureusement pas la plus aisée. Mais c'était la décision la plus rapide qu'il ait eut à prendre depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Pythagore s'éveilla, laissant ses cauchemars derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux alentours. Hercule était toujours là, couché sur sa paillasse, enveloppé dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Mais aucune trace de Jason. Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'agrandit et devint pure terreur quand il vit le médaillon de son ami posé sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait remplacé la pierre noire qui scellait désormais le destin de tous.


End file.
